First Time
by LA Made Me
Summary: When the members of the Glee Club talk about their first time, why does Santana suddenly seem so quiet? What does she have to hide? And what does Brittany mean by "Alien Invasion"?
1. First Time

**First Time**

They're all sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria when the topic is launched. Santana knew the day would come when the question would be asked, and she also knew that the unhealthy curiosity of her fellow Glee Clubbers would make them want to know the answer for everybody.

She doesn't even know why they started talking about it in the first place. Is it because of Holly Holyday? Or because of that rumor that Emma Pillsbury and Will Schuester finally did it? The only thing she knows is that she's now sitting here, forced to listen to everybody while they talk about their first time, and she has never been that quiet.

Puck describes in detail the girl he spent his first night with, and if Quinn's eyes were guns, he would have already died 20 times. She won't need to tell about her first time, since everybody knows it's the reason why she spent the major part of the past year with a stomach as big as a basket ball.

Artie is looking at Brittany with a proud look and a huge smile on his face, and Santana would like to slap him; but she controls herself and instead she listens to Brittany telling everybody how John Tadler, one of the guys from the football team, became the first mark at the end of her bed. Her chest constricts in pain, but she tries not to show it.

Finn keeps his eyes on his plate and doesn't say anything; everybody knows he had sex with her last year anyway.

Rachel has started a big monologue about the reasons why Jesse and her never actually did it, when Puck interrupts her and fixes his gaze on Santana.

"Lopez, who was it with, for you?"

The others stop talking, and look at her; even if it has never been officially said, everybody has always thought it was with him, and even if that doesn't surprise them that much, they're still a little stunned.

"I bet it's one of the football players, or a guy from the basketball team…" Lauren mutters, loud enough so that everybody can hear it.

"Tell us!" Sam says, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, you never talk about it…" Mercedes says. "How was it?"

She feels trapped, and for the first time, Santana Lopez does something she never does: she blushes.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

The others are surprised by her reaction, but mainly by her answer; Santana never falls apart, and she always has some biting comment in store to change the topic without anyone to notice. Most of all, she never misses an occasion to brag about her knowledge; and if there is one territory in which Santana Lopez is unbeatable – apart for Puck, maybe – it's about sex.

But this time it seems different; she seems really un-at-ease, and the others start to wonder what's happening to her.

"Dude! What, was it that awful?" Puck asks.

His question stays answerless; Santana has gotten on her feet and left the table without a word, stopping the discussion about this topic she doesn't want to talk about with them. They look at each other, worried, and Brittany gets up to follow Santana.

"Let me take care of it."

They look at her going away in the direction Santana has left, before Kurt speaks their mind out loud.

"What's happening to her?"

Meanwhile, in the empty hallways, Santana stops next to her locker and lets herself slide along the wall, her head between her hands, letting the memories get over her.

"_I… I don't know if we…"_

_She remembers fumbling in her words, panic in her voice while she tried to process the incredible amount of information and feelings flowing around her._

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

She's taken out of her thoughts by the sound of steps she would recognize everywhere, and looks to Brittany with her eyes slowly filling up with tears while the blonde girl sits next to her.

"San…" Brittany murmurs, taking her in her arms.

And Santana allows herself to give into her embrace, letting her tears flow freely on her face while Brittany holds her tight.

"I'll never be able to tell them…" she says, burying her nose in Brittany's neck.

"San, what happened? Was it that terrible?'' Brittany asks, totally worried now, making Santana's head snaps up like she's just been thrown a slushy in the face. Brittany's answer seems to shock her, and she looks at her friend, detailing her face like if she wanted it to get printed in her memory forever. She takes her hand, looks at her right in the eyes for her to proceed all the words she's going to pronounce, and speaks slowly but firmly.

"No. It was perfect, Brittany."

"Why?"

Brittany still seems a little unsure, not knowing what her friend is trying to tell her.

"Because it was with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was prompted on Tumblr a while ago, when somebody wondered how it would be if the Glee Clubbers talked about their first time. The prompt included the 3 last sentences, all the rest is from me.**

**I know it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway!**


	2. Epilogue  Alien Invasion

**A/N: I wrote this epilogue just before the "First Time" episode actually aired, right after the spoilers saying that Brittany's first time happened at Chearleading Camp - Alien Invasion. So forgive me if I let go of the part about the tent ****; but after all, I really prefer this version to the one we all imagined after Brittany's sentence...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Alien Invasion<strong>

They stay there for a while, holding on to each other, not caring about the people who pass by and don't even seem to notice them.

Finally, Brittany untangles herself from Santana's embrace and lowers her eyes, shameful.

"Actually, I… I lied."

"About what?" Santana asks, tears gone, focusing on Brittany who keeps her eyes on the floor.

"My first time was not with John Tadler. He was only my second."

Santana's heart stops beating for a second. She doesn't know what to think about it. Has Brittany slept with even more people before her, that she didn't care to mention? Or what?

"Wh… Who was it with?"

Brittany raises her head and stares into deep chocolate eyes, her blue eyes sparkling with something that could only be called love.

"You know exactly who."

Santana feels her heart beat faster than ever, and it takes all she has inside of her not to kiss Brittany, right here, right now.

Brittany keeps talking, oblivious to the look of utter adoration on Santana's face.

"I didn't want to lie, but I thought maybe you didn't want them to know, that, you know… We slept together. Even if after my slip up on the phone two years ago, I think everybody knows by now."

Brittany. Always thinking about the others before thinking about herself. Santana feels like she doesn't deserve her.

"Do you remember?" she whispers, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Of course I do. I remember everything." Brittany answers, also whispering.

"Y… You were so confident. I was so sure I wasn't your first…"

"You were freaking out, San. I had to be strong for the two of us. I had no idea what to do, I just… I just knew I wanted it to happen."

She starts giggling at the memories of that night.

"The Alien Invasion, San, remember?"

"Yeah" Santana laughs softly. "Sylvester had really gone crazy during this Cheerleading camp…"

"Yeah, but if she hadn't, what happened that night probably would have never happened."

* * *

><p><em>That year at Cheerleading Camp, Sue Sylvester tried to make her Cheerios imagine that they were pursued by a hoard of crazy Aliens, in <em>_order to make them run faster. So that it would be more believable, she made awful and crazy noises in her microphone, sometimes running after a cheerleader and grabbing her by her ponytail if she thought she didn't run fast enough. The 15 year-old girls were so terrified by their coach that they really ran for their lives._

_That one night, after a truly terrifying and nerve-wracking training, Santana was starting to get worried for Brittany. She had no idea where her best friend was, and had spent the last hour looking for her everywhere, careful not to cross her coach's path, as it was already late and she was supposed to sleep._

_When she entered the bedroom she shared with Brittany, Quinn and another girl, she saw that Brittany's bed was still empty; Quinn was fast asleep, and the other girl was even snoring. But Brittany was still nowhere to be found._

_She climbed on her bunk bed, above Brittany's bed, in order to get her phone and try to call her again; suddenly a muffled sound came out of the closet, in the corner of the room._

"_Brittany?" she whispered, not moving._

_After all, all of these stories about Aliens and monsters had scared her just a little bit. Sure she was badass and all, but she didn't know if she could face a hoard of enraged Aliens. Or worse, a crazy Sue Sylvester out to get her…_

_The muffled sound repeated again; it looked like a soft sob, but she couldn't be sure._

"_Britt, is that you?"_

_Finally, a small voice came from inside the closet._

"_San, are you here?"_

"_Yeah Britt, always. What's happening? What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm hiding." Brittany sniffled._

"_It's ok, it's safe now. I'm here."_

_There was a silence, and the closet door creaked open._

"_San… Do you think the Aliens will come crawling in my bed tonight?" Brittany asked with a very small voice. Santana couldn't see anything in the dark of the room, but it seemed like Brittany was still in the closet._

"_They won't, B. But if it can make you feel better, you can sleep in my bed if you want."_

_She didn't even have the time to finish her sentence that a warm body was sliding under the covers and snuggling against her._

_She giggled._

"_Wow, that was fast!"_

_She brushed against Brittany's cheek, trying to situate her in the dark, and was met with wetness over her friend's face._

"_Brittany? Were you crying?"_

_Brittany stayed silent and snuggled closer to her best friend._

"_It's ok Britt, there are no aliens here. I'm here for you." She brushed the tears away from her friend's face, and wrapped her arms tightly around her, realizing that the girl was still shaking._

_She knew how to make Brittany feel better. So without any hesitation, she cupped her face, and kissed her softly on the lips. Brittany answered to the kiss, deepening it, and seconds later they were kissing passionately. _

_It was not the first time it had happened. But it only happened in the dark, when they were at sleepovers, or at parties, when no one could see them; they had never kissed in daylight. But since the beginning of Cheerleading Camp, it became more and more frequent. They would meet in each other's bed, and would start kissing, always with the same passion and need. Sometimes their hands would start roaming all over each other's body, but it never went farther than that. Even if Santana couldn't lie, she would love if something more happened; but at the same time, she was so, so scared. Girls weren't supposed to do that together, were they? That's what her mom always said…_

_However, that night, Brittany seemed to have something else than just kissing in mind. When Santana felt Brittany's hands go under her pajama pants, she gasped and pulled out of the kiss._

"_Britt, wha… What are you doing?" she whispered, her voice half-terrified._

"_Something."_

"_But I… I don't know if we…"_

_Santana was fumbling on her words, panic in her voice while she tried to process the incredible amount of information and feelings flowing over her._

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine." Brittany whispered while kissing her neck. "Do you want it?"_

"_Yes, but…"_

_Brittany's lips shut her up, and she couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and let her emotions win the fight against her thoughts._

Only for tonight_, she thought before giving in totally._

_They made love that night. Discovering the full length of each other's body on the top bunk bed of a Cheerleading Camp. Muffling the sound of their moans and whispers so that their two roommates wouldn't hear them. This time would be followed by many others, but none of them ever forgot the Alien invasion that caused them to have sex for the first time._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't write porn to save my life, so… That's all you get! ****I hope you liked it, I always thought that Santana and Brittany would be each other's first without even knowing it because they never talked about it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
